Call Ended
by Golden Snowflake
Summary: A companion to my other KnuxRouge oneshot called Don't Cha. Knuckles gets an unexpected visitor, THEN an unexpected phone call...


Tee hee hee! I guess the first one wasn't enough fun for me... if you like this story, read it's sister story (called Don't Cha) too. This one's better, though, so read the other one first. Wait, what?

* * *

Knuckles sat, cross - legged and frowning. A small yellow butterfly flitted around his head. It landed on his forehead and he blew at it. It shot back off, and continued doing laps around him. He, being a sixteen year old boy, knew that nobody, especially Rouge, had any right messing with him like that. He had never been able to understand girls, especially the treasure thief. Sometimes that made him wonder why he and Julie - Su got along. That was… abnormal. Or maybe it was _her_ that was abnormal. He wasn't sure. The only thing he knew for sure was Rouge drove him crazy. It had been two days since she'd bothered him, so she could drop by at any time. With a sigh, he laid down in the grass.

Wait. He blinked. Any time? He was waiting for her next visit? Anticipating it? What?! He sat back up, putting a hand to his head. He needed to take a nice long walk. Finding his feet, the boy gave a long stretch accompanied by a soft grunt and headed down the sloping fields.

"Where are you going?" A soft, thoughtful voice drifted with the wind down to where the echidna stood. He paused, his eyes first wide and then narrowing as he turned around. Rouge smiled sweetly from atop the Emerald.

"Nowhere, now. Will you _please_ go away?"

"Hmm… I don't think so."

He moaned helplessly. "Come on. Just this once?"

"Nope." She grinned. He frowned.

The two jumped a little when the boy's cell phone chirped loudly. He pulled it out from somewhere behind him, as Mobians have a tendency to do, and stared at it. He uttered a phrase that made Rouge blink and hit 'talk.' He grinned nervously. "Hi, Julie Su! What's up?" Rouge looked away, making the face of a baby given asparagus for the first time.

The bat cleared her throat, making it as squeaky and childish as possible. "Ah-hem… Hi, lemon drop. You'll never guess what I did today! That's right, I got tacky orange lipstick and tacky man - boots to match my only shirt! And I got more nuts and bolts to superglue in my hair! No, I didn't remember your cologne. I was too busy flirting with the eighty - year - old cashier."

"Hold on a sec." He covered his phone, glaring up at Rouge. "Zip it, batgirl!"

She blinked. "Oh, what's that? No, not that one. The really pale guy with the greenish liver - spot on his upper lip at the eighteen - items - or - less counter. Yeah, him. He's sexy."

"Rouge!" The echidna whispered frantically, holding his phone out in the opposite direction. "Shut up!"

"Knuxie?" The phone shouted. "What's going on? Who's there with you?"

Knuxie nearly dropped the phone, jamming it against his ear nervously. "Uhm, no one, dear. Just Sonic."

The bat leaned down next to the echidna and the bright red Razr against his cheek, smiling sweetly. "Hi, Julie - Su."

The phone screamed.

The guardian switched his phone to the other ear. "I can expl-"

"WHAT'S ROUGE DOING WITH YOU?! THAT DIRTY-"

"Now, calm down, Julie - Su, let me explain…"

"OH, I THINK YOU'VE EXPLAINED ENOUGH. GET THAT" -Rouge nonchalantly put her fingers in her ears and made a soft "bleep" sound- "OFF OF MY ISLAND!"

A small frown crossed the treasure hunter's face and she grabbed the phone from Knuckles. He shouted and grabbed at it, but she held it up and he missed. "_Your_ island? You can't lay claim to a _brain_ let alone an island." She covered the earpiece and continued. "Honestly, you're even more immature and self - centered than I thought. And by the way, I came here of my own accord. Your little sweetheart didn't have to shout at me to get me to visit. There are alternatives to screaming, y'know."

The phone screamed anyway.

Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I gotta go. Catch you later, pinky." There was a little beep and the screeching stopped. Knuckles's eyes got big and he reached for the phone. The girl leaned down, dropping it gently in his hands. He blinked helplessly at it as he read the screen:

**Call Ended  
2:36 PM.**

**

* * *

**HA HA HAA!!! Oh, boy, I loved that. AAAH! Something just walked under my bed! I SWEAR!!! (looks around dark, quiet room) Oh dear... how's bout you review while I look around my room with a gun? I'm scared... 


End file.
